Naruto Skit Theater
by Naruphonia13
Summary: Weird, awkward, strange, and downright funny anticts from the characters of Naruto. Inspired by TwilightScribe's Z skit theater! Rated T because of mild language and slightly suggestive themes.
1. Why the Smoke?

Hey guys, Naruphonia13 here and I am starting with the hilarous antics requested by whomever took my poll(btw if you voted thank you soooo much^^) If any of the skits you find in these oneshots have already been thought of or you think I stole someone's idea, PLEASE tell me! I don't like "stealing" people's ideas because they deserve them, however you have to show me which story you think I modeled it after or I won't delete it just because you say so. Anyway this story is about Kakashi's "appearances". Naruto is normal, Kakashi is **bold**.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"**Yes, Naruto?"**

"There is something I've been wondering about for a while now…"

"**Hm? What is it?"**

"Well you always appear to us in a puff of smoke, right?"

**"Um yeah ok…"**

"So how do you know where to appear?"

**"Huh?"**

"You know, like how do you know that Sakura-chan or I'm here?"

"**Oh! Well, you see I run on top of the buildings looking for you and when I find you I poof in."**

"…Why don't you just jump down then if you're right above us?"

"**Because it's a lot more fun poofing in."**

**

* * *

**I don't know if that is how he poofs in at just the right place, but that's how I imagined it^^ stay tuned the next chap will be up soon-Oh and don't forget to review.^^


	2. Resemblence?

For those of you wondering about a disclaimer I will put one on my profile to cover all existing and future stories...and for the time being I'll let you know. I OWN **_NOTHING!_** _except these stories _^^. Anyway, some of my stories may have spoilers if you are not up to date with the manga or anime, so if I ruin anything for you I apoligize in advance. So for those of you who aren't up to date I am warning you right now...**SPOILER!** This would take place after you find out the Fourth Hokage is Naruto's dad. Naruto is normal, Sakura is **bold**.

* * *

"H-hey Sakura-chan?"

"**Yeah? What's wrong, Naruto?"**

"Do I…do I remind you of someone?"

"**Like who?"**

"I-I don't know…maybe…The Fourth Hokage…?"

"**Hmm…"**

"Sakura-chan?"

"…"

"…"

"**Nope, I don't see it."**

"Sweat drops"

* * *

REALLY! DOES NOBODY SEE THE RESEMBLENCE? Honestly... Has anybody _**seen**_ a picture of the Fourth? You think they would have at least said, "**Wow**...Hey Naruto, you look _**just**_ like him!" God...I'm surrounded by morons...ANYWAY... Please review ^^.


	3. An Adult's Tastes

Say Arigatō to the frost that came to my little town. Our school got closed for a full 4 day weekend and because of that I was actually able to get a little done ^^.  
Also, for a few of those out there that have no idea why I am adding "chan" at the end of Sakura's name or "kun" at the end of Sasuke's name it's because of the following: In the Japanese version, Naruto calls Sakura "Sakura-chan" because he likes her. Same for Sakura when she call Sasuke "Sasuke-kun". It's showing respect to the other person, saying you think highly of them, like sensei, san, dono, or sama. I'm just having the characters talk to each other like how they do in the Japanese version. For future reference, Hinata calls everyone by either "kun" or "san", the same also applies for Lee.

This would take place after the skit number 1 "Why the Smoke?", also before Sasuke left the village or Itachi was killed. Naruto is normal, Kakashi is** bold**, and Sakura is_ italic._

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei?"

***sighs* "What is it now, Naruto?"**

"I um, I have another question…"

"**Oh? What is it?"**

"Well, whenever we go out to eat, I always order Ramen, Sakura-chan orders anko dumplings, but you… you order…well-"

"**Something…different."**

"Yeah, I mean you don't like anything sweet or fried, right? You'd think it would taste bitter and gross."

"**Well not necessarily "gross", but it does have a bitter taste to it."**

"And you like this because…?"

"_Naruto, you have to have an adult's sense of taste to like stuff like that. I mean look at Sasuke-kun."_

"Huh? But that doesn't make any sense…"

"**Hmm? And why is that?"**

"Well, look at Sasuke's brother, Itachi. When he came to the Leaf Village, then left, you remember what he ordered at that one restaurant, right?"

"_It…it was. As sweet as things come…"_

"**Heh, chocolate chip pancakes covered in blueberry syrup, with whipped cream and sprinkles on top…"**

* * *

He really didn't order that at the resturant, I was just kind of overexaggerating. He ordered some type of sweet, but soon left after Sasuke showed up. This was actually inspired by a review I got from Khaos of the Innocent. She was totally right, Kakashi and Itachi's taste are like the exact opposite. Thanks again, btw ^^. Hoped you liked this chap...review plz!


	4. Convenient Much?

Okay, For those of ya'll who read my "Chuck Norris Jokes: Naruto Style" I will update soon, I'm just a little short on inspiration. So if you have any ideas, send them in...It will make my day.

My profile is too long...So i decided I might as well become less lazy and actually just write a disclaimer for each chap. of my story. Demo, I didn't know what to put so I got my friend Katy to help me out with it. Katy?

Katy: H-Hey there, everyone...(sorta figgets) :)  
Me: ... Katy, I know you get nervous infront of crowds, demo, let's stay focused here...  
Katy: O-Oh right, Naruphonia13 doesn't own Naruto, any characters from Naruto, or anyplaces from Naruto.  
Me: If I owned Naruto, Naruto would have confessed back to Hinata that he loved her too and I would be a character as well. The only thing I own is the ideas for these stories.  
Katy: So, can I meet Hinata now?  
Me: In the next chap. Right now we are out of time, m'kay?  
Katy: :) Good, She's my favorite character, because we are a lot alike.  
Me: Yeah I'm pretty sure everyone can tell now *sweatdrops*

Arigato Katy-chan, I shall now procede with thy skit!

This would take place anytime after Naruto, Sakura, or Sasuke have used the substitution justu. Naruto is normal. Sakura is **bold. **

* * *

"…"

"**Naruto…this isn't like you…you're…you're-"**

"Sh. Sakura-chan, I'm tryin' to think…"

"**See, that isn't you! You don't think!"**

"Well, I mean…Ok, maybe you know!"

"**Know what?"**

"Well you know when you're fighting and we use the substitution justu?"

"**Uh-huh?"**

"Where do the logs come from?"

"**W-What do you mean…?"**

"It's just…why the hell is there so many perfectly cut, conveniently placed logs, just lying around waiting to be summoned to take our place in battle?"

"…"

"Sakura-chan?"

"**Damn it, Naruto! Now I'm wondering!"**

I mean really? I've wondered about this for such a long time now...Here is my theory. Presea from Tales of Symphonia has cut down so many logs in Ozette that they are summoned from Naruto's world everytime they want to use a substitution. Good theory? Yes? No? Maybe so?

Review? Please do.


End file.
